Momentos
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Momento. 1.Espaço pequeníssimo, mas indeterminado, de tempo; instante. Isso é o que diz o dicionário. Mas o que ele não diz e todos nós sabemos é que um simples, singelo momento pode mudar nossa vida inteira. - Coleção de Oneshots.


**Momentos**

**N/A:** Escrita para o projeto Just A Phase, lá do fórum 6V. O tema era Compra da varinha. Vou aproveitar para pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização de Álbum de fotografias, mas JURO que não desisti. Vou tentar atualizar ainda esse mês, se a facul me permitir.

Quanto à essa daqui, eu estou planejando uma collection de one-shots. Vamos ver no que vai dar. =)

Ah, e me desculpem pelos erros de ortografia. Eu dei uma revisada superficial, mas não deu para mandar para betar. Qualquer coisa, gritem.

Beijoos e espero que gostem!

_Ice_

_Primeiro Momento._

_Comprando a varinha._

A menina de onze anos recém completados observava encantada as pessoas de roupas coloridas, caminhando de um lado para o outro; corujas piavam de dentro das gaiolas, gatos miavam e sapos coachavam, fazendo uma espécie de caos (não tão) bem controlado que compunha a beleza do beco diagonal.

-Muito bem, Lily. Agora só falta a sua varinha.

O meio gigante sorriu para os Evans, pensando com tristeza na menina loira que havia insistido em ficar para trás. Algo lhe dizia, e Hagrid raramente se enganava sobre o caráter das pessoas, que os Evans não tinham visto o último ataque de ciúmes de Petúnia.

Mas nada, nem mesmo a nuvem cinza do temperamento da irmã, parecia nublar o dia de Lily. A jovem bruxa continuava a apontar para coisas e perguntar seus significados e utilidades; tão feliz, tão ansiosa que estava para saber de sua nova vida.

-Varinha, Hagrid? Mas que tipo de varinha? Tipo aquelas que a gente joga e o Spider vai buscar?

Spider era o viralata que tinha sido adotado pelos Evans quando a ruivinha tinha seus dois anos. Petúnia e Lily adoravam o cachorrinho; a quem batizaram Spike, e mais tarde de Spider, ao perceberem que nada fazia com que Lily conseguisse pronunciar aquele nome.

Aos onze anos, Lily já conseguia pronunciar o nome "certo" de Spider, mas ela achava hilário que o cachorro dela se chamava aranha.

-Aquelas são varetas, querida - explicou pacientemente a senhora Evans, os olhos plácidos com tranquilidade.- Tenho certeza de que o senhor Hagrid se refere a uma espécie de varinha mágica.

-Aw, - a boca de Lily fez um perfeito "O" -tipo a das fadas da Bela Adormecida?

A Bela Adormecida era o filme predileto de Lily. A ruivinha assistia o filme todas as vezes que passava na televisão, e a ideia de que ela se pareceria com a Flora, sua fada predileta, a fez sair saltitando em direção da loja.

Ao entrar dentro da loja, Lily arregalou os olhos. Milhares de caixinhas de madeira estavam empilhadas, cobrindo as paredes do chão ao teto; uma fina camada de poeira cobria toda a loja, e Lily sentia como se existisse uma espécie de corrente elétrica passando em volta de seu corpo.

Assistindo os pelos de seu braço se arrepiarem, Lily decidiu que aquilo era mágica.

_Existia mágica naquela loja._

-Boa tarde, senhorita Evans. - Lily deu um pulo e se virou para ver um senhor de olhos acinzentados a observando atentamente.- Destra ou canhota?

Quando resmungou "destra" por debaixo da respiração, ela ainda não saberia explicar o motivo pelo qual ela não tinha se dado conta da aparição do senhor Ollivander, o que a deixou aborrecida.

Sua atenção logo foi dispersa por uma fita métrica medindo-a de cima a baixo. A ruiva sorriu, ainda mais abertamente quando notou que a fita se movia sozinha.

_Mágica é demais_, a ruiva pensava, encantada, _mal posso esperar pra poder fazer isso também._

-Senhorita Evans? - a voz do senhor Ollivander a despertou de seus devaneios. - Experimente.

Lily arregalou os olhos quando viu a varinha dentro de sua caixinha. Aproximou-se lentamente da bancada e tocou a varinha com as pontas dos dedos, como que com medo de que a varinha fosse explodir ao menor toque.

Quando percebeu que nada acontecia, ela se aproximou mais e pegou a varinha nas mãos. Girou-a de um lado para o outro. Examinou-a atenciosamente. E, pausando para respirar fundo, Lily fechou os olhos e fez um movimento com a varinha.

_Nada aconteceu._

Sentindo-se imensamente decepcionada, Lily quase não ouviu quando o senhor Ollivander pediu para que ela experimentasse outra varinha. E outra. E mais outra.

Anos mais tarde, Lily ainda não saberia precisar quantas varinhas ela experimentou; muito menos quanto tempo se passou. Ela se lembraria, porém, das três janelas quebradas, da cadeira que explodiu e da jarra que se tornou um rato.

Lily estava quase certa de que ela era um desastre enquanto bruxa, quando o senhor Ollivander retornou com uma caixinha de madeira escura.

Lily sentiu borboletas dançando em seu estômago meramente ao ver aquela caixinha, quando girou a varinha entre os dedos um arrepio gostoso percorreu toda a sua espinha.

Ela girou e sacudiu a varinha, fazendo uma chuva de pétalas de margaridas aparecerem por toda a sala, fazendo Lily rir em contentamento.

- Eu quero essa. - ela disse, sua expressão contendo toda a seriedade que uma menina de onze anos conseguia demonstrar.

-Eu acho que a escolha é mútua, senhorita Evans. Salgueiro, 26 centímetros. Farfalhante. Uma boa varinha para feitiços. São sete galeões.

Quando a ruivinha saiu saltitando, o rosto iluminado de tanta satisfação, o senhor Ollivander se permitiu um discreto sorriso.

Alguma coisa, Ollivander nunca conseguiu precisar o que, lhe dizia que aquela menina tinha um grande destino pela frente.

**Reviews? Please?**

**Notas finais:**

**1. Ollivander** foi traduzido como Olivaras na versão brasileira.

**2. Lily** foi traduzido como Lílian.

**3. O filme da Disney "A Bela Adormecida"** saiu no ano de 1959, portanto a Lily realmente poderia ter assistido aquele filme.


End file.
